Klingon hoge raad
De Klingon hoge raad (ook Klingon hoge raad genoemd) is de wetgevende en uitvoerende macht binnen het Klingon rijk. De Raad heeft zitting in de Grote hal in de Eerste stad, de hoofdstad op de planeet Qo'noS en bestaat uit een twintigtal vertegenwoordigers van de belangrijkste Grote Huizen. De raad wordt geleid door de kanselier. De raadsleden zijn belast met het welzijn van het Klingon rijk en zijn burgers, waarbij elk raadslid meestal een departement binnen de regering leidt. De Raad heeft een lange geschiedenis achter zich van politieke intriges, aangezien de Grote Huizen strijd voeren over het leiderschap van het rijk. Aanslagen, gevechten en vijandelijkheden zijn niet vreemd tijdens de strijd om de macht. Als de kanselier afgezet wordt, door een moordaanslag of op een andere manier, wordt het Plechtigheid van Opvolgingsritueel uitgevoerd om de nieuwe kanselier te installeren. Zoals bij alle Klingon gebeurtenissen is een eervol gevecht niet te vermijden, waarbij de laatste twee overgebleven krijgers om de plaats strijden. Nadat Worf zijn afkeur had laten blijken over de invasie van de Cardassian unie, liet Gowron Kurn uit de Hoge Raad zetten. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" • "Sons of Mogh" • "Rules of Engagement") In 2373 besloot de Hoge Raad om de Maquis te voorzien van verhul apparaten om ze te helpen in hun strijd tegen de Cardassians. (DS9: "Blaze of Glory") Later dat jaar gaf de raad generaal Martok de opdracht om de [[IKS B'Moth|IKS B'Moth]] terug te vinden, die verdwenen was nabij de Cardassian grens. Ze vertelden hem er wel bij dat hij niet Cardassian ruimte binnen mocht gaan. De ''Rotarran'' was echter genoodzaakt om dat toch te doen, toen men erachter kwam dat de B'Moth op drift was geraakt en de grens daarbij was overgestoken. De raad bestrafte Martok hier echter niet voor, aangezien de redding van 35 Klingons en de verwoesting van een Jem'Hadar aanvalsschip als een rechtvaardige reden genoemd werd. In de eerste maanden van de Dominion oorlog wees de Raad de [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] toe aan de escorte van een konvooi naar Donatu V. Dit was het enige sterrenschip dat ze konden missen. (DS9: "Sons and Daughters") In een alternatieve tijdlijn, waarin kapitein Benjamin Sisko last had van een tijdelijke verplaatsing, kon Worf de Raad ervan overtuigen om de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] een reddingspoging te laten uitvoeren in het Bajor systeem. (DS9: "The Visitor") Klingon Officials Kanseliers Zie: Klingon kanselier Hoge Raad leden * Duras * Kurn * K'Tal Adviseurs * Generaal Chang, Chief of Staff * Brigadier generaal Kerla, militaire adviseur Diplomaten * Advocaat Ch'Pok * Ambassadeur Kell * Ambassadeur Kor * Generaal Korrd Zie ook: "Klingon ambassadeur" gouverneurs * Gouverneur Torak * Gouverneur Vagh * Gouverneur Worf Bureaucraten * B'iJik, Junior adjudant van de diplomatische delegatie. Gerelateerde onderwerpen * Klingon keizer * Klingon inlichtingendienst * Sonchi ceremonie * Kitumba Achtergrond informatie * De term "Klingon hoge raad" werd gebruikt in "The Trouble with Tribbles", , , "Sins of the Father", "Dramatis Personae" en "Apocalypse Rising". Referenties * Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** "Sins of the Father" • "Reunion" • "Redemption, Deel I" • "Redemption, Deel II" Categorie:Overheden Categorie:Qo'noS de:Klingonischer Hoher Rat en:Klingon High Council es:Alto Consejo Klingon fr:Haut Conseil Klingon ja:クリンゴン最高評議会